User blog:MovieReviews98/Top 50 Pain Games Tributes of All Time (Updated Weekly)
Here is where I list the most successful, talented, and popular tributes from the Pain Games from best to worst. This list is updated weekly, and if your tribute is low, even though he does well a few days later, he/she will be higher on the list the next week. So, let's begin: The List 1. Excel Rose - District 1 - 2nd Pain Games, 3rd Pain Games. (-) 2. Danica Rosedain - District 10 - 2nd Pain Games (-) 3. Malliet Westmore - District 5 - 1st Pain Games. (-) 4. Ford Dryden - District 11 - 1st Pain Games, 3rd Pain Games. (-) 5. Cirena Staford - District 8 - 1st Pain Games, 3rd Pain Games. (-) 6. Cariettum Downstreet - District 1 - 2nd Pain Games. (-) 7. Nick Turner - District 11 - 2nd Pain Games. (-) 8. Lucy Evans - District 2 - 1st Pain Games. (-) 9. Mollianne Westmore - District 5 - 2nd Pain Games. (-) 10. Ssithies Profane - District 5 - 1st Pain Games. (+1) 11. Jason - District 9 - 1st Pain Games. (+1) 12. Marley Sereno - District 8 - 1st Pain Games. (+1) 13. Michael - District 9 - 2nd Pain Games. (-3) 14. Quinn Sparkles - District 4 - 1st Pain Games. (+1) 15. Calculum Infinity - District 3 - 1st Pain Games. (-1) 16. Louise Woodrew - District 6 - 2nd Pain Games. (-) 17. Benjamin Woodrew - District 6 - 1st Pain Games. (-) 18. Aven Rosedain - District 10 - 1st Pain Games. (-) 19. Kezaiah Bianca - District 1 - 1st Pain Games. (+1) 20. Jeramy Al - District 4 - 1st Pain Games. (+1) 21. Luke de Winter - District 5 - 2nd Pain Games. (+2) 22. Darren Castly - District 1 - 1st Pain Games. (-3) 23. Nayl Kertzmin - District 2 - 2nd Pain Games. (-1) 24. Troy Ventura - District 2 - 3rd Pain Games. (+1) 25. Talon Rosedain - District 10 - 3rd Pain Games. (+1) 26. Saffron Ventura - District 2 - 3rd Pain Games. (+1) 27. Kenton Hellverdeen - District 11 - 3rd Pain Games. (+20) 28. Lily Williams - District 8 - 2nd Pain Games. (+1) 29. Mariette Staford - District 10 - 3rd Pain Games. (+3) 30. Filivena Staford - District 10 - 3rd Pain Games. (+3) 31. Son Dim - District 9 - 2nd Pain Games. (-7) 32. Maple Tree - District 7 - 3rd Pain Games. (+3) 33. Bianca Van Gough - District 9 - 2nd Pain Games. (-5) 34. Lila Woods - District 7 - 1st Pain Games. (-3) 35. Marla Kantoon - District 2 - 2nd Pain Games. (+1) 36. Thalia Combe - District 2 - 3rd Pain Games. (-2) 37. Roxy Flant - District 7 - 2nd Pain Games. (-7) 38. Candice Bolt - District 12 - 3rd Pain Games. (+3) 39. Fleur Splith - District 4 - 3rd Pain Games. (-1) 40. Matthew Alexander - District 1 - 3rd Pain Games. (+5) 41. Sebastian Klein - District 8 - 3rd Pain Games. (+3) 42. Mari Wesspark - District 5 - 3rd Pain Games. (+1) 43. Luna Snare - District 8 - 3rd Pain Games. (+3) 44. Callam Rhodes - District 1 - 3rd Pain Games. (-7) 45. Jordan Trident - District 4 - 3rd Pain Games. (-5) 46. Pamline Falcone - District 7 - 3rd Pain Games. (+2) 47. Ryan Bransfield - District 10 - 2nd Pain Games. (-5) 48. John Dave - District 8 - 3rd Pain Games. (+1) 49. Danica Ponce - District 1 - 3rd Pain Games. (-10) 50. Jonathan Ford - District 6 - 3rd Pain Games. (-) The winner this week is Kenton Hellverdeen, moving up 20 spots from #47 to #27. Be sure to say who YOUR favorite is in the comments below! :D Category:Blog posts